Jade
by Apoo
Summary: Kurasa aku takkan membuat Epilog karena terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan sebuah akhir, yeah? Jadi, mari kuperkenalkan... Jade. [Lanjutan Prolog]


_Nggak perlu baca postingan sok penting ini, gue cuma mau berprakata._

_I dunno how to start this… Rasanya udah lama nggak posting di FFN lagi, yeah? Gue nggak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah menunggu, kepada mereka yang telah mendorong gue untuk berfanfic lagi, dan kepada mereka yang padahal udah gue bilang kayaknya-gue-nggak-bakalan-posting-fanfic-lagi. Terima kasih sekali!_

_Makasih untuk teman-teman FI yang sampe sekarang terus menjalin hubungan baik, walau sudah beberapa lama gue bukan Apocrief the Fanficer. Jappo, Dee, Tee, dan siapa lagi yah. Yu juga udah sering banget mendorong-dorong lagi, dan bahkan membuatkan puisi. Dahlia yang dulu rajin review dan memberikan kritikan yang sangat membangun. Semoga dikau menyisihkan waktu untuk mereview yang ini juga, oke bu? =big grin=_

_Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman di Indohogwarts. Gue belajar menulis di sana dan banyak bertemu penulis-penulis mantab. Terima kasih kepada rekan-rekan roleplay Blake Guillory—chara gue—sehingga anak itu bisa bertahan sekian lama._

_Dan tentu juga terima kasih kepada semua reviewers! =PELUK CIUM= Gue mungkin nggak pernah kenal kalian secara langsung, tapi terima kasih banyak udah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic abal gue. Jujur, gue sempet mikir, peluang gue kembali ke fanfic rasanya tinggal 10%. Kemudian review-review kalian datang… mau nggak mau gue terpengaruh. Sori gue nggak bisa berterima kasih satu persatu, tapi you guys rocks!_

_Gue posting lagi! Gue bahagia…_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine. Nor even wish._

* * *

**Jade**

Menakjubkan jika melihat bagaimana penyihir bisa membagi-bagi karakter manusia sedemikian rumit bahkan sebelum Muggle mengalami revolusi modern. Penyihir itu berkasta. Walau kalangan aktifis di koran-koran sibuk berkoar-koar 'manusia itu sama', nyatanya _Sejarah Hogwarts_ pun tetap mengatakan anak baru harus diseleksi terlebih dahulu sebelum dimasukkan ke salah satu dari empat asrama. Dipilah-pilah. Digolongkan. Apa pun deh namanya.

Gryffindor… Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff… Slytherin…

Fred dan George memuja asrama Gryffindor. Asrama terbaik, katanya. Yang benar saja, semoga mereka tidak cuma melebih-lebihkan mengingat Dad berkata bahwa si kembar tersebut cuma pembuat onar ketika bersekolah di sana dulu. Sementara itu Ibu mengatakan Ravenclaw cukup baik. Ia pun bilang takkan keberatan jika putrinya ditempatkan di sana. Asrama para cendikia, katanya. Tapi, Dad malah mendengus ketika Hufflepuff disebutkan. Entah mengapa ia bersikap begitu karena Ibu keburu menghardiknya untuk bersikap netral, "Dewasalah kau!". Masalahnya, ketika gadis itu menanyakan Slytherin, gagal total ia menyembunyikan rasa ketidaksukaannya, "Oh jenggot Merlin, SEMOGA kau tidak masuk sana!"

Lihat? Omong kosong dengan 'manusia itu sama'.

Rasanya benar-benar buta akan ditempatkan di asrama mana. Semua pendapat yang berbeda-beda tentang masing-masing asrama, hanya akan memperbesar argumen mereka. Terserah deh. Orang dewasa hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Ketika Topi Seleksi menyebutkan asramanya, baru mingkem mereka.

Hogwarts—yang katanya "sekolah terbaik di dunia"—kini tinggal selangkah lagi menuju ke sana. Untuk urusan perpindahan begini, yang paling repot memang dengan orangtua. Tidak heran juga sih, hampir sepanjang hidup Jadie tidak pernah berpisah dengan ibunya, kecuali hanya sekadar liburan musim panas di rumah persinggahan Nenek. Maka bayangkan tahap berkata _bye-bye_-nya. Perlu sedikit air mata dan selusin wejangan dari sang ibu untuk melepaskannya.

"Jangan nakal," kata ibunya mewanti-wanti.

"Jadie akan baik-baik saja," kata Dad menghela napas. "Dia anak super. Lihat saja gen kedua orangtuanya."

"Dia mewarisi gen darimu, karena itu aku tambah khawatir," tukas Ibu, mendelik kepadanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Jadie. "Ibu serius, Jadie," mulainya lagi. Sesi wejangan tahap 2. "Jauhi Hutan Terlarang. Jangan mencoba meyusup keluar asrama. Jangan coba-coba menyelinap ke Seksi Terlarang perpustakaan—seingin apapun kau membaca. Jauhi Hutan Terlarang—"

"Yang itu sudah disebut dua kali, Mum—"

"Berarti kau harus benar-benar menjauhinya, _young lady_!" sahutnya lebih tegas. Ia pun meneruskan ceramahnya. "Belajar yang giat. Jangan melanggar aturan. Jangan memanipulasi apa pun yang bisa kau manipulasi—"

"Oh, sekarang kau malah memberinya banyak ide," kata Dad.

Mereka memeluknya bergantian. Kemudian Ibu memberikan satu-dua wejangan lagi. Kemudian memeluk Jadie lagi. Satu-dua wejangan lagi. Sampai akhirnya lokomotif berbunyi dan mengharuskannya masuk kompartemen.

Maka. Di sinilah sekarang. Sudah berjam-jam Jadie duduk di kursi dan rasanya pantat telah tepos dan panas. Duduknya semakin gelisah. Sesekali menggeram bosan. Beberapa jam rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun duduk dalam Hogwarts Express. Dan satu lagi yang paling mengganggunya sejak tengah hari.

_Gosh_, perutnya lapar sekali.

Ia melirik arloji sakunya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, lalu menaruhnya lagi ke saku. Ia mendesah sebal kemudian mengusap perut. Isi perut seolah melakukan aksi akrobatik mencari perhatian. Sungguh ia menyesal karena tidak membeli beberapa makanan dari troli beberapa waktu lalu karena perjalanan disangkanya takkan begitu membosankan. Padahal menurut kalkulasinya, seharusnya sekolah itu telah dekat, namun kereta belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk memperlambat lajunya. Mungkin hanya perasaan, namun sepertinya laju kereta malah semakin cepat.

Jadie mengangkat buku yang tengah dibacanya. Untuk _ketiga_ kali. _Kekuatan Gelap: Penuntun Perlindungan Diri_—salah satu buku yang digunakan dalam kurikulum untuk tahun pertama. Saat ini pun sudah dibaca tiga perempat bagian pada sepanjang perjalanan. Rasanya barisan semut kata-kata dalam tiap halamannya terasa tidak menarik lagi, tapi apa boleh buat daripada mati kebosanan. Ia terlalu muda untuk mati kebosanan.

_Kapan kereta ini tiba? _geramnya dalam hati. _Sebal… seandainya tadi aku memborong isi troli makanan tadi_…

Menghela napas, ia melempar buku ke sampingnya. Mata hijaunya menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang duduk di seberang, yang tertidur setelah beberapa jam bosan tanpa percakapan. Mulutnya terbuka. Air liur bergulir di ujung bibirnya. Euh, sangat tidak beretika. Jadie mendengus sembari menduga-duga sendiri anak itu bakal dimasukkan ke asrama mana (_Demi Merlin, semoga aku tidak seasrama dengannya_).

Ngapain juga tadi dirinya mengatakan "tidak keberatan" ketika anak perempuan itu memintanya berbagi kompartemen. Jadie terlahir menjadi anak tunggal dan hingga sekarang masih ogah untuk berbagi. Sepanjang awal perjalanan, ia telah berpura-pura bersin-bersin flu super heboh yang membuat seorang anak lelaki memutuskan mencari kompartemen lain. Kemudian juga mengoleskan Krim Kurapan di tangannya, sehingga dua anak perempuan bergidik, memandang jijik, lalu pindah kompartemen juga. Upayanya cukup membuahkan hasil, untuk beberapa saat kompertemen hanya milik Jadie seorang. Hingga tibalah anak perempuan ini.

* * *

_Jadie menurunkan buku _Sejarah Sihir _yang tengah dibacanya untuk menatap si pengganggu. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui anak perempuan itu juga anak kelas satu. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek, namun tetap nekat dikuncir. Beberapa anak rambut lolos dari ikat rambut. Wajahnya manis, namun penuh bintik-bintik. Tangan kanan menyeret koper, sementara tangan kiri menggaruk leher-lengan dengan giat. Ruam-ruam memerah terlihat di wilayah yang ia garuk._

_Garuk, garuk. "Boleh duduk? Kompartemen lain sudah penuh," katanya. Matanya berwarna kelabu, tampak mengharap. Kini sibuk menggaruk di bawah telinga._

_Jadie membuka mulut hampir mengatakan tidak boleh, namun anak itu keburu duduk di kursi kosong depan Jadie. Gadis itu menahan kesal, setengah menatap tak percaya._

_Garuk, garuk, garuk. "Terima kasih," katanya. Garuk, garuk. Menaruh koper di atas bagasi, kemudian duduk di bangku yang kosong di seberang Jadie. Garuk, garuk. Kedua tangannya telah bebas, semakin giat menggaruk-garuk, mengggaruk di kulit di mana pun yang tak tertutup pakaian. Wajah menyiratkan perasaan tersiksa akibat rasa gatal yang hebat. Ruam-ruam semakin menyebar. Menggaruk lengan. Menggaruk pipi. Menggaruk leher lagi. Seolah ingin menguliti diri sendiri._

_Jadie setengah memandang sinis. Anak perempuan ini patut mendapatkan Oscar untuk aktingnya. Jadie kembali ke atas lembaran buku yang dibacanya, lalu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku,"Produk _Weasley's Wizard Wheeze_?"_

_Terdiam. Sejenak tak ada jawaban._

_Lalu mengangkat wajah, Jadie menatapnya. Anak perempuan itu memicing, tampak berantisipasi. Kemudian Jadie menghentakkan dagu ke arah sampingnya, botol Krim Kurapan miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong di atas tumpukan buku. Anak perempuan itu kini pasti telah mengerti. Maka dari itu tatapan mengharap dan tersiksa berganti dengan seringai di wajah._

_Anak perempuan itu mendengus. "Yeah," jawabnya sambil nyengir. Ia masih menggaruk, namun tidak segiat tadi. Ia mengeluarkan tube yang Jadie ketahui sebagai obat penawar Krim Kurapan dari saku jubah. "Krim Kurapanmu sepertinya hampir kosong. Bisa ngibulin hingga tiga orang tuh," katanya, belum menghapus cengiran di wajah. "Baiklah. Tampaknya kita sama-sama orang yang sulit. Tapi tenang saja, aku takkan mengganggumu dan sebaliknya."_

_Ia membuka krim penawar dan mengoleskan ke ruam-ruam menjijikan di kulitnya. Tidak sampai semenit, kulitnya kini berangsur normal. Diselipkannya tube itu ke dalam saku, kemudian menatap Jadie._

"_Zafira," katanya, "namaku."_

_Jadie menatapnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum di sudut bibirnya setengah hati, "Jadie."_

Jadie. Singkat. Manis. Tidak perlu yang resmi-resmi amat. Nama tidak penting.

* * *

Anak perempuan itu tetap memegang janjinya. Selama beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka tak berbicara sama sekali. Jadie tenggelam dalam buku, sementara Zafira hanya duduk-duduk menyelonjorkan kaki. Pandangannya mengamati pemandangan yang bergerak di luar jendela, mengantuk-ngantuk, lalu jatuh tertidur.

Jadie melirik buku-buku lain yang berserakan di atas kursi, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada judul menarik yang bisa dibaca ulang. Namun, sayang sekali rasanya tidak ada. Masalahnya semua isinya telah menyangkut di otak. Tapi, jangan salah, ia bukan kutu buku- catat itu! Well katakan saja, waktu luangnya kebanyakan. Otaknya terlalu hiperaktif sehingga memutuskan untuk melahap semua buku tahun pertama selama musim panas. Ia hampir mengira bisa langsung masuk ke kelas dua karena kelas satu terlalu mudah. Ia pernah bilang ke ayahnya, tapi ayahnya hanya mengatakan, "_Please_, Jadie. Jadilah anak normal."

Maka di sini jugalah dia. _Stuck_ dalam wujud anak kelas satu. Anak baru.

Jadie memberanikan diri melirik keluar jendela. Cahaya matahari mulai meredup. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia menghindari jendela ketika kereta itu melewati tebing pegunungan. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan melihat daratan jauh di bawahnya. Padahal ia tak suka ketinggian. Oh, _suangat buenci_.

Itu ada riwayatnya. Suatu hari, ada seorang anak laki-laki petantang-petenteng menyombongkan sapu-sapu terbang ayahnya. Jadie berusia enam tahun saat itu. Anak laki-laki itu menantang si anak perempuan untuk naik ke salah satu sapu miliknya. Mereka cukup cerdas untuk tahu bahwa keduanya belum mencapai batas usia yang diperbolehkan untuk naik sapu saat itu. Intinya yang terjadi, akhirnya Jadie berhasil terbang—walau terbangnya _ajrut-ajrutan_. Itu biasa, yang spektakuler adalah selanjutnya. Si anak laki-laki sombong malah dengan sengaja menabraknya. Si anak perempuan malang kemudian terjatuh dari ketinggian dua ratus meter. Memar, lebam, berdarah, patah tulang di beberapa tempat.

Luka fisik dapat diobati dengan pengobatan sihir. Namun, rasa sakit itu begitu hebat untuk dirasakan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang baru berumur tujuh tahun yang membuat luka traumatis sulit untuk dipulihkan.

_Ck, anak lelaki… kapan mereka bisa menggunakan otak yang sebenarnya!_

Pemandangan ketinggian yang menjadi latar di jendelanya tadi, kini telah berganti. Jadie menghampiri jendela dan membukanya. Aroma pinus kini semerbak memasuki kompartemen bersama pemandangan baru yang muncul kemudian. Ia pun menahan napas. Jauh di balik pepohonan, kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari terlihat dari sebuah kastil nan megah. Ia menyipitkan mata mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas. Dan benar saja, sekolah sihir Hogwarts mulai terlihat di kejauhan. Persis seperti yang dilihatnya dalam gambar di buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_. Antusiasme menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh menyebalkan." Sebuah suara terdengar di sampingnya. Zafira terbangun. "Aku ngiler," sambil mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan.

Jadie mengernyitkan dahi, mengambil sapu tangan untuk diserahkan pada Zafira. "Nih," katanya menjulurkan sapu tangan setengah jijik. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti ke seragam. Keretanya hampir sampai."

Zafira sibuk berganti seragam sementara Jadie menurunkan sangkar burung hantunya. Dan perutnya pun berbunyi lagi.

"Kelaparan, yeah?"

_Heh, Perut… malu-maluin._

"Kedengarannya bagaimana?" gerutunya.

Zafira tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, mengangkat bahu.

Koridor di luar kompartemennya telah terdengar suara kesibukan para murid yang berlalu-lalang. Seorang prefek terdengar mengomel, menyuruh mereka memakai seragam. Jadie segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di kursi kompartemen ketika dirasakannya kereta mulai melambat. Seorang prefek masuk ke kompartemen, memberitahu untuk meninggalkan koper karena barang-barang akan dibawa ke sekolah secara terpisah. Namun, keributan tetap memenuhi kereta ketika semua anak beranjak dari bangku dan bersiap-siap untuk turun.

Semakin banyak anak-anak terlihat yang melewati kompartemen sambil sibuk berceloteh. Antarteman yang berdasi warna-warni karena terklasifikasi. Mereka berkumpul, mengelompok, bergosip, berkelakar.

"Kudengar anak Harry Potter mulai masuk Hogwarts tahun ini."

"Benarkah? Berani taruhan, kali ini anaknya pasti masuk Gryffindor."

Jadie buru-buru meninggalkan mereka, namun langsung berhadapan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang tampak menjadi perhatian sejumlah temannya yang menatap antusias.

"Tebak kubeli jubah sutra ini dimana? _Speranza_. Milan!"

"Potong dua puluh poin dari Slytherin karena belum memakai seragam."

"Dasar Ravenclaw iri!"

Yah, interaksi standar anak sekolahan.

Mereka keluar dari kompartemen, merasakan sengatan pertama udara malam yang dingin di wajah ketika bergabung dengan anak-anak di koridor. Perlahan, anak-anak berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu. Jadie bisa mencium bau pohon-pohon pinus yang berjajar sampai ke danau. Ia melangkah turun ke peron lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling, tersenggol-senggol anak yang terburu-buru. Asap pun masih mengepul di atas cerobong lokomotif.

Lentera terlihat berayun-ayun di depan. Suara berat dan besar terdengar memanggil, "Kelas satu! Kelas satu ke sini!"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar tampak menyolok di tengah kerumunan anak. Serius, besarnya hampir empat kali tubuh manusia normal. Rambut dan berewoknya yang berwarna kelabu, menambah kesan gigantisme lelaki itu. Tapi, ada yang terasa mengganjal. Sepertinya Jadie pernah melihatnya di suatu waktu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sungguh familier. Rasanya ia tahu lelaki ini. Mungkin karena ibunya pernah menyebut-nyebut namanya. Namanya… humm, ia lupa namanya. Jika tidak salah, lelaki itu pemelihara sekolah. Yeah?

"Euh," sahut Zafira mengerutkan kening, meringis memandang lelaki besar itu. "Aku tak pernah lihat orang sebesar itu. Apa sih yang dimakannya?"

"Mungkin satu sapi utuh tiap makan malam," ujarnya, mendengus. "Tapi, kayaknya aku juga sanggup makan sapi utuh malam ini…"

"Kau kelaparan banget yah?" tatapnya simpati, cekikikan. Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke laki-laki itu lagi. "Kelihatannya ia setengah raksasa, " komentarnya. "Kau tahu? Ayahku pernah bilang ada setengah raksasa di sini," bisiknya berspekulasi sambil menatap laki-laki besar yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Lelaki setengah raksasa itu kembali memanggil-manggil anak kelas satu. Tubuhnya hampir memblokir jalanan. "Masih ada lagi kelas satu? Ayo ikuti aku! Hati-hati melangkah. Hayo, kelas satu!" suaranya membahana.

Tergopoh-gopoh, mereka mengikuti si orang besar menyusuri jalan sempit curam. Cahaya hanya berasal dari lenteranya yang berayun-ayun dan obor yang menggantung di peron di belakang mereka. Kanan-kiri hanya gelap gulita, tidak membiarkan cahaya purnama menyusup melewati pepohonan yang lebat. Suara-suara hewan malam terdengar di kejauhan. Beberapa anak tampak bergidik, berjalan merapat, sebagian lagi meringis ketakutan.

Mereka berbelok dan tak lama kemudian melihat sosok bangunan gagah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu di hadapan untuk pertama kalinya. Hogwarts, sekolah mereka.

"Wooohh…" Bisik-bisik dan decak kagum berdengung.

Apa yang Jadie lihat dalam _Sejarah Hogwarts_ memang menunjukkan besarnya sekolah itu. Tapi, ia tak dapat membayangkan bahwa sekolah itu ternyata _sedemikian_ besar. Kerlip-kerlip cahaya muncul dari jendela-jendela. Menara-menara tampak besar menjulang tinggi. Tembok kokoh gagah berdiri. Segera saja bangunan itu menimbulkan sebuah petualangan imajiner yang tanpa batas.

Jalan sempit dan curam itu akhirnya membuka ke tepian air sebuah dermaga. Si setengah raksasa menyuruh mereka menaiki perahu masing-masing berisi delapan anak, yang bergoyang-goyang saat kaki menapak di dalam. Jadie dan Zafira anak terakhir yang naik ke dalam perahu. Di sana telah ada dua anak laki-laki yang tanpa henti berdiskusi tentang Chudley Cannons. Hagrid menyusul naik, kemudian semua perahu pun mengambang berjalan.

Jemari gadis itu menyelipkan rambut yang membingkai wajah ke balik telinga. Matanya menatap air yang beriak. Gelap. Bahkan bayangan rupanya pun tidak memantul di permukaan. Pasti rupanya berpeluh, kusam dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Pasti terlihat jelek sekali. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Ah sudah kuduga… kau pasti Jadie."

Jadie menoleh, terkejut ada yang mengenalnya.

"Kita pernah bertemu ketika peringatan 10 tahun kemenangan Orde—mungkin kau tidak ingat," katanya dengan suara yang berat. Tampak puas membicarakan pertemuan lama mereka—yang Jadie sendiri sebenarnya agak-agak lupa karena masih terlalu kecil. "Sepintas sosokmu benar-benar mengingatkan ibumu. Mungkin dari rambutnya—tapi milikmu sedikit lebih terang. Yah, tapi untung saja kau memang lebih mirip ibumu, ya kan?"

Anak perempuan itu segera mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja," lanjut si setengah raksasa itu, masih berbicara. "Yang kuingat adalah namamu. Mudah diingat karena nama itu diambil dari warna matamu. Hijau. Tapi menurutku lebih tepat _emerald_ ketimbang _jade_."

Urg. Nama itu. Apa jadinya jika orang tuanya yang edan itu jadi memberinya nama Emerald. Nama manis itu bikin ngilu dan hidupnya akan jauh lebih merana. Seumur hidup Jadie tak ingin nelangsa gara-gara nama. Jadie saja. Singkat. _Cukup_. Nama tidak penting, jadi jangan bahas namanya lebih jauh.

Rasanya Jadie tidak menyukai orang ini.

Zafira mengernyitkan dahi, berbisik di sebelahnya, "Kau mengenal orang itu?"

"Entahlah. Sok kenal."

Perahu melewati perairan tenang seperti kaca. Beberapa anak berseru menunjuk-nunjuk ketika melihat gurita raksasa muncul di permukaan. Tentakelnya yang besar menyepakkan ke air, _BYUR_… terciprat ke anak-anak. Segera saja sorak dan celoteh riang berdengung lagi. Zafira menggerutu kesal rambutnya setengah basah.

Tak lama kemudian perahu mendekati sulur-sulur yang menjuntai menutupi pintu masuk menuju dermaga di bawah karang. Mereka turun dari perahu, menjejakkan kaki di dermaga yang gelap. Lentera Hagrid menumbulkan bayangan yang menari-nari di dinding karang. Setelah anak-anak turun, ia memeriksa perahu-perahu. Nihil, tak ada yang ketinggalan. Kemudian mereka segera diberi komando untuk mengikuti Hagrid mendaki jalanan menanjak yang berkerikil. Angin awal musim gugur berhembus mengiringi perjalanan singkat melintasi sebuah lapangan rumput. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ganda yang besar. Mendadak gumaman halus dan pandangan tertegun menyelimuti semua.

"Semua sudah di sini? Oh Nak, jangan coba menyentuh— itu bukan siput— tuh kan digigit." Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu menaiki undakan batu. Mengetuk pintu besar itu tiga kali.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang penyihir perempuan memakai jubah merah marun berdiri di sana. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman seolah matahari selalu bersinar di atasnya. Air muka tampak antusias memandang bocah-bocah hijau di depannya. Ia menepuk tangan menarik perhatian, "Selamat datang!"

"Mereka sudah di sini semua, Profesor Fippi," kata Hagrid.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid," sahut perempuan itu penuh semangat kepada si setengah raksasa. "Hayo, anak-anak, sekarang ikuti aku."

Perempuan itu membawa anak-anak kelas satu ke sebuah ruangan kecil dekat aula. Jadie dapat mendengar dengungan ramai di balik sebuah pintu besar. Senior mereka pasti sudah berkumpul di sana terlebih dahulu. Anak-anak kelas satu kini tampak semakin menciut dan menunggu-nunggu cemas.

"Sekali lagi, selamat datang!" kata Profesor Fippi dengan riang. Senyum belum menghilang dari wajahnya. "Sebelum bergabung dalam meja bersama kakak-kakak kelas kalian, terlebih dahulu akan melalui proses seleksi …"

Jadie mengabaikan guru itu bercuap-cuap. Ia sudah tahu segalanya tentang proses seleksi. Berjalan ke depan aula, duduk di kursi, memakai topi butut, kemudian topi itu meneriakkan satu nama asrama yang akan dihuninya selama tujuh tahun. Ia tak kuatir ditempatkan dimana, justru lebih kuatir dengan orang-orang di rumah.

Ayah dan ibu, belum lagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Dad dan Ibu berasal dari dua asrama yang berbeda. Dan masing-masing bersikeras Jadie lebih baik masuk di asal asrama mereka dulu. Dan bodohnya, bahkan mereka tidak bicara selama seminggu setelah satu sesi debat kusir yang sesungguhnya tidak jelas juntrungannya ("Pokoknya Jadie tidak boleh ke asrama itu!", "Tapi Asrama ini yang paling sesuai dengan kalangannya!", "Seriously?"). Teman-teman mereka tak kalah heboh. Taruhan diletakkan dengan puluhan galleon mengenai asrama yang akan dipilih dengan topi seleksi untuk Jadie. Perbandingannya 5 : 3 : 2 secara berurutan untuk Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Nihil yang memilih Hufflepuff. Hasil pilihan Topi Seleksi pasti menjadi topik panas yang patut dibahas saat jamuan makan malam para kerabat.

"Kejutan" seolah menjadi nama tengahnya. Oh yah… percayalah, hidupnya memang penuh dengan hal-hal yang di luar dugaan. Oh koreksi: _hidup Jadie_ sendiri memang sudah kejutan. Bagi _setiap_ orang. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia lahir di luar sebuah penikahan—yang mana Jadie merasa tidak begitu peduli—orangtuanya adalah dua orang yang takkan kau duga akan _membuat_ anak (baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja). Sama mustahilnya raksasa dan kurcaci memutuskan untuk bikin anak. Nymphadora Tonks menyebut kelahiran Jadie sebagai "mukjizat". Neneknya menyebutnya sebagai "kesalahan yang membahagiakan". Fred dan George Weasley bahkan mengatakan "lompatan dalam bidang sains—baik sihir maupun umum". Kehebohan tersebut masih berlanjut hingga sebelum kelahirannya. Mereka bertaruh gender bayi, perempuan atau laki-laki (Mundungus Fletcher yang menang besar saat itu).

Entahlah, apa yang harus Jadie rasakan. Ia merasa ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang… apa yah- sinting? Tapi yang jelas sudah lama ia tidak pernah komplain lagi.

"…satu persatu nama kalian akan disebut," Profesor Fippi yang semangat masih berbicara. "Lalu masuklah ke dalam sana dan— oh Nak, di sana takkan terjadi apa-apa, tak perlu sampai gemetar begitu. Nah, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Tunggu di sini, oke?"

Kemudian Professor Fippi meninggalkan ruangan. Tangan Jadie mulai terasa basah berkeringat. Ia memang berusaha tidak peduli, namun bagaimanapun juga rasa gugup perlahan menyelimutinya. Ia ingin seleksi ini cepat berakhir. Perutnya semakin lapar.

_Merlin, semoga mereka menyediakan banyak makanan._

"Kira-kira masuk asrama mana?" tanya Zafira.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kalau aku, apa saja asal jangan Ravenclaw. Banyak anak yang gila belajar di sana," katanya. Ia menghela napas. "Tapi, Hufflepuff sepertinya juga aneh. Lihat deh tuh…"

Sejujurnya Jadie malah sempat berharap untuk masuk Hufflepuff—hanya sekadar untuk melihat reaksi orang-orang. Pasti heboh sekali. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya ia tidak akan mempetaruhkan tujuh tahun untuk berada di asrama seperti itu. Lihat saja… tampak wajah-wajah orang yang tak bisa diharapkan.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara ada sepupuku di kelas enam di Hogwarts, aku pasti sudah di Beauxbatons sekarang," gerutunya. "Kau juga punya murid yang kau kenal di sini?"

"Anak teman orangtuaku. Tapi, lupa orangnya," kata Jadie enggan membicarakan.

Kemudian ia menunggu sambil memandangi kuku. Beberapa terlihat gelisah. Seorang anak perempuan mulai terlihat pucat, memandangi pintu tanpa berkedip. Anak laki-laki berambut merah tampak gemetaran. Tangannya sampai menggelayut di jubah anak di sebelahnya untuk menopang kakinya yang goyah.

Profesor Fippi kembali ke dalam ruangan. Wajahnya semakin bersemangat dari pada sebelumnya.

"Berbarislah satu-satu, anak-anak! Ikut di belakangku!"

Mereka keluar dari ruangan, kembali ke aula dengan tangga pualam yang megah. Kelembaban dan aroma lapuk dan apek khas kastil tua menyusup ke hidungnya. Langkah-langkah menggema di dinding. Aula depan keemasan dipenuhi cahaya obor. Langkah-langkah menggaung saat anak-anak menyebrangi lantai batu menuju pintu ganda di sebelah kanan. Pintu tersebut pun kemudian membuka lebar.

Ada ruangan yang sungguh besar. Empat meja memanjang telah penuh dengan anak-anak yang lebih senior. Langit sihir hitam yang terang memayungi di atas sana, dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkerlipan, sama seperti langit di luar kastil yang dapat dilihat dari kaca jendela aula yang besar-besar. Lilin-lilin melayang di udara sepanjang meja-meja setiap asrama. Para hantu menyebar dan dari tempatnya mereka melayang-layang mengamati para wajah baru yang hadir. Meja guru memanjang di depan. Di bagian tengah, duduk seorang perempuan tua. Rambutnya yang memutih, digelung ke atas. Wajahnya tampak memandang tegas.

Mereka dijejerkan di depan meja guru dengan menghadap murid-murid lainnya. Jadie agak gugup ketika Profesor Fippi masuk meletakkan bangku berkaki empat di depan para murid baru. Di atas bangku itu sudah tersedia sebuah topi sihir berujung runcing bertambal dan kotor. Semua mata tertuju pada benda usang itu. Sobekan di topi itu akhirnya meliuk. Topi itu pun bernyanyi. Serius, ia benar-benar bernyanyi.

ooo

_Nah, lihat aku si topi jadul_

_Tak ada payet, manik, selain busa menyembul_

_Tapi tidak perlu usaha tuk dibilang keren_

_Karena sampai kapanpun aku tetap saja beken_

_Akulah satu-satunya si Topi Seleksi_

_Di tangankulah nasibmu berdiri_

_Aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu_

_Asrama mana takdirmu menuju, aauuu_…

_Maka datanglah pada Gryffindor, hei para pemberani_

_Yang bergaris tangan kegigihan dan rendah hati_

_Sejarah panjang para pengelana dimulai 'pada suatu hari'_

_Perjalanan para pahlawan dimulai dari sini_

_Pada Ravenclaw sang Cendikia datanglah kau, hai Orang Asing_

_Intelegensi buatnya tak diambil pusing_

_Berjalan bersama dengan langkah beriring_

_Masa depan yang sedang menyingsing_

_Kesabaran hati sang Hufflepuff akan membantu_

_Rendah hati, kasih sayang yang mengharu-biru_

_Mereka menerima semua orang sama sepertimu_

_Bahkan untuk mereka yang bukan pemberani dan berilmu_

_Slytherin menerima darah murni yang sehati_

_Kepuasan dan kemasyuran ditawarkan di sini_

_Hanya yang berbisik licik dan percaya diri_

_Haus kejayaan bersama mengiringi_

_Mimpi yang sama, akhir yang berbeda_

_Hogwarts, Hoog waard, sekolah sihir terbaik di dunia_

_Tercerai berai di antara para pendirinya_

_Berpisah jalan kini, bermuram durja_

_Kini kau yang akan memulai kisah baru_

_Akan kuseleksikan terlebih dulu_

_Bukan untuk berseteru_

_Melainkan bersatu, berseru maju_

ooo

Aula seolah meledak dalam sorak ketika nyanyian itu selesai. Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan.

Profesor Fippi tampak bersorak ikut heboh bertepuk tangan, sampai si kepala sekolah berdeham mengingatkan tugasnya malam itu. "Oh maaf," katanya khas ceroboh sambil nyengir. Serius dia seorang guru? Jika bukan gara-gara pakaiannya, Jadie pasti menebak perempuan itu senior kelas tujuh. Perempuan itu buru-buru membuka gulungan perkamen panjang yang dikepit di ketiaknya. "Yang disebut namanya, silakan maju memakai topi." Ia berdeham berlagak formal. "Arcelaus, James."

Seorang anak laki-laki keriting berkulit hitam, maju keluar barisan. Ia dengan sigap memakai topi lalu duduk di atas bangku. Ia tampak mengernyitkan dahi beberapa kali, memutar bola mata, kemudian mendengus sebelum topi itu berseru, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Segera saja meja di paling ujung langsung meledak dalam sorak sorai. Mereka ber-_high five_ dan meninju dengan tangan ke udara. Hantu mengerikan berdarah keperakan tampak melayang di atas meja tersebut. Para murid di meja itu menyanyikan yel-yel singkat sebelum akhirnya bersorak lagi.

_Keruyuk kruyuk_…

"Lapar?" bisik seorang anak laki-laki berambut gelap di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Perut brengsek. Bikin malu saja. Graaoo, kapan proses ini akan berakhir? Jadie terus bersungut-sungut sementara Topi terus memanggil calon murid kelas satu. Kenapa harus satu-satu begini? Kenapa harus repot dipanggil-panggil? Kenapa pakai topi begini? Kenapa nggak makan duluan saja? Kenapaa?

"Brown, Leonard!"

Sejenak kemudian…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bagian tengah dua meja dari Slytherin bertepuk tangan. Beberapa tampak berdiri menyambut si anak lelaki berambut merah. Anak itu tampak senang dan menjabat tangan murid-murid yang menyambutnya.

"Davies, Roger!" Setengah isi aula tertarik dengan putera atlet Quidditch ternama.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Meja paling yang paling ujung kini gantian bertepuk tangan. Anak itu hampir berlari mendekati meja Gryffindor yang membuat seorang hantu bersorak saking senangnya hingga kepalanya hampir jatuh. Nyaris putus, namun entah bagaimana cuma menggantung. Anak-anak di mejanya tertawa, sementara si hantu mengomel.

Perut Jadie bergejolak. Lagi. Bukan karena gugup, toh ia sudah tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Makin menjadi-jadi dirinya menggerutu, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar kali ini. Ini sumpah, sungguh memalukan. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah kelaparan. _Sebentar lagi, Jadie. Sebentar lagi._ Dan namanya sebentar lagi akan disebut.

Namanya sebentar lagi akan disebut. Serius, _namanya_ sebentar lagi akan disebut.

Namanya. Ini masalah lain. Ini sungguh sebuah persoalan. Ya, NAMA! Mengingatnya namanya akan disebut, membuat tangan Jadie terkepal sembari mengatup rahang rapat-rapat.

"Domville, Zafira!"

Langkah ringan Zafira mengantarnya sampai ke bangku. Tanpa kegugupan dan penuh percaya diri, ia mengambil topi lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala. Matanya menyapu lautan anak-anak di depannya. Ia percaya diri dan benar-benar tahu bagaimana membawa diri. Perlu beberapa saat bagi sang topi untuk akhirnya berkata—

"SLYTHERIN!" teriak si topi.

Zafira tersenyum, berjalan ke meja dan duduk di meja yang kini sedang bersorak riuh. Jadie menatap dengan mata hijaunya, membalas senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Tapi senyumnya lenyap seketika karena kemudian…

"Granger-Malfoy, Scorpione!"

_Oh, aku benci Topi Seleksi ini…_

Jadie _merasa harus_ menggeram mendengar nama itu disebut. _Namanya_. Rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan merapalkan mantra—yang ia ketahui dari membaca selama musim panas—ke arah topi dan membakarnya hingga jadi abu. Yah, jika perlu menyobeknya dengan gunting terlebih dahulu. Namun, alih-alih mencengkram tongkat dan mengeluarkan dari sakunya, ia meremas jubahnya sendiri.

_Kenapa sih topi itu harus teriakkan namaku sedemikian keras?_ gerutu Jadie dalam hati ketika keluar dari barisan. Bahkan Zafira terlihat mengerutkan kening melihat Jadie yang maju. Jadie enggan memandang lautan anak-anak di depannya ketika ia duduk di atas bangku sambil mengenakan topi butut, jelek, dan jadul di atas kepalanya. Ia merasa wajahnya memerah.

Orang tua sinting mana yang menamakan anak perempuan mereka sejenis reptil berbisa? Scorpione? _Blah_? Tidak lebih jika mereka menamakannya Monkey sekalian. Atau Elephant. Atau Anaconda! Paling tidak orang-orang akan memanggilnya Anna! Dan tak satu pun yang ingat siapa yang memiliki ide memberi nama itu ("Entahlah, Jadie. Berbulan-bulan kami mendiskusikan nama, dan tak ada kata mufakat. Kami mengumpulkan semua lantas mengundinya.").

Nama belakangnya, Granger-Malfoy, pun tak membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Sebuah nama belakang untuk menunjukkan ego dua orang tuanya. Teman-teman mereka sepakat memberi opini orang tuanya merupakan dua orang yang paling keras kepala di seluruh dunia. Mereka tidak menikah, ibunya masih memiliki nama Granger di belakang nama depannya, dan satu pun tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk merelakan nama belakang pasangan mereka digunakan untuk nama belakang Jadie. Jadi, mereka memakai dua-duanya.

Granger dan Malfoy memang bertolak belakang. Modern dan konservatif. Bahkan cara memanggil kedua orang tuanya menunjukkan modern vs konservatif itu: "Jadie, dimana _Dad-_mu?" atau "_Dad-_mu yang menyuruh?" kata ibunya dan kakeknya. Maka dengan begitu Jadie terbiasa memanggil ayahnya _Dad_. Sang ayah dan nenek dari keluarga keturunan aristokrat konservatif, maka mereka berkata "Kau lihat _ibu_mu?" atau "_Ibu_mu takkan setuju." Maka Jadie terbiasa memangggil ibunya 'Ibu'.

Nenek yang dulu memanggilnya dengan nama Jadie. Cucunya pun lebih memilih nama itu dan memaksa semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama tengah. Scorpione Jade Granger-Malfoy. Jade. _Jadie_.

_Oh, cmon, Jadie saja._

Jadie berusaha menghiraukan bau apek si topi, yang pasti sudah dikenakan ribuan kepala tanpa dicuci. Topi itu sempat melorot menutupi wajahnya, namun ia buru-buru membetulkan. Ia memejamkan mata, enggan menatap orang-orang seaula. Perutnya berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat, ia berharap tidak ada yang mendengar dan berharap prosesnya cepat berakhir.

"Oh menarik," terdengar suara di telinganya. "Otak yang brilian. Keinginan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Keinginan besar akan kata-kata. Buku, pengetahuan… menarik. Sungguh menarik."

_Aku ingin makan pasta_, pikirnya. _Lasagna pasti mengenyangkan._.

"Hmm_…_Ada keteguhan hati juga_…_"

_Kemarin Ibu memasak _steak_— kenapa aku tak menghabiskannya. Sekarang jadi tampak nikmat. Aku ingin pasta, aku ingin pasta._

"Ada kegigihan dan pantang menyerah. Jenis keberanian yang dimiliki Gryffindor—tapi ada kelicikan dan haus dominasi_…_"

_Topi ini ngoceh melulu_. _Tsk, apa kumakan saja sekalian._

"Oh ada kekerasan hati, seperti orang tuamu. Aku ingat mereka. Apa aku menempatkan di asrama mereka saja, ya? Tapi, mereka berada di asrama berbeda. Keduanya pribadi yang kuat_…,_" kata si topi. Jeda sebentar. "Hmm_…_rumit. Sungguh ya sebaiknya? Ada kehausan akan ilmu_._ Dan keberanian. Namun, kelicikan juga mendominasi. Oh bukan_—_lebih dominasi keinginan untuk membuktikan diri—"

_AMPUN DEH. DEMI MORGANA, CEPATLAH SEDIKIT! MAU KUGORENG YA?_

"Kalau begitu_… _SLYTHERIN!"

Jadie masih sedikit kesal dan setengah sadar ketika mendengar nama asrama itu disebut. Kemudian ia membuka mata. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari hasil seleksi ketika meja paling ujung tampak bersorak sorai. Zafira bertepuk tangan meriah, melambai, menunjuk-nunjuk tempat di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat ia masih ketap-ketip mencerna nama asrama yang baru disebut si topi. Ow- kay. Keliatannya Blaise Zabini senang karena menang besar kali ini. Apalagi Dad. Jadie sudah dapat melihat senyum lebar terhias di sudut bibir ayahnya. _Ah, Ibu, aku tetep sayang kok._

Ia mengangkat topi, menaruhnya di atas bangku menuju meja yang sedang antusias. Zafira memeluk, menepuk-nepuk pundak. Sejumlah guru menatapnya, beberapa anak dari meja tetangga menatapnya. Mereka familier, tapi tidak cukup dekat. Victoire di meja seberang menaikkan sebelah alis. Louise menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, namun lebih konsentrasi dengan buah pirnya. James yang masih menunggu antrian seleksi hanya mengernyit, lalu sambil lalu. Lalu ada Roxanne, lalu dan lalu dan…

Hanya sejumlah nama. Tidak penting.

Jadie mengambil sebutir anggur sebagai permulaan. Manis. Berair. Ia mengusap likuid dari ujung bibirnya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah merasakan anggur begitu nikmat seperti ini.

"Seorang Malfoy? Yeah?" Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang madu menyapanya. "Scorpione?"

"Jadie."

"Hah?"

Batu Jade. Hijau seperti matanya. Hijau seperti mata neneknya.

"Jadie saja. Namaku."

"Oke, Jadie…," sahutnya tersenyum di sudut bibir, "…selamat datang di Slytherin."

* * *

_Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk semua Dramioneshipper (dan untuk mereka yang belum bisa menerima bahwa Draco dan Hermione bisa punya anak, haha). Ini masa depan mereka dalam benak gue. Sounds corny I know… I'm sorry u_u._

_Kritik, saran, atau flame… pejret saja _**_Review This Story _**_di bawah ini._


End file.
